American Hero Camp Rock Crossover Thing
by sasimljemihuddy
Summary: I had to do a school project of a crossover of a book we were reading and a movie. You can guess what I did. So American Hero meets Camp Rock. This should be interesting... K  for one sexual reference.


The wind was blowing in my hair as my dad, harry, and I were sailing "The Jelly Bean" to wherever it wanted to take us. It was my dad's idea, and we had been at sea for about 3 days. We started from home, the Caribbean, and now Dad thinks we might be somewhere near Canada. You see, he's a treasure hunter, so naturally he is insanely adventurous. Sometimes it feels like I have inherited that dangerous trait, but then I go back home to Connecticut and my mother for the school year and the most adventure I have is playing the computer game, "American Hero". "Hey Billy, look ahead!" my dad called. Squinting, I could see the outline of some cabins, other buildings, and something that looked like a stage. "What is it?" I asked. My Dad shrugged. "Who knows? I don't even know where we are." He said happily. I rolled my eyes. It was just like him to be exited at being lost instead of trying to get home. Edging closer and closer to shore, I could see a canoe going in circles. The passengers looked about 17 or 18, a girl and a boy, both dark haired and laughing. Looking closer at the canoe, I could just make out a logo with a guitar neck and the words "Camp Rock." "I think were at a camp!" I called to my Dad. The girl in the canoe spotted us and said something to the boy, pointing towards "The Jelly Bean". When we were almost to the sandy beach, we dropped anchor. "What do you think, sport? Wanna go exploring?" my Dad said eagerly. No, not really. The boy and girl in the canoe looked nice and everything, but we were still technically trespassing. But knowing my Dad, it seemed like I didn't have a choice. "I guess." I said. We got out of the boat and walked along the beach to meat the boy and girl, who were docking their canoe. "Hello." My Dad greeted them. "Um, hi." The boy said, sticking out his hand for us to shake. My dad took it. "I'm Harry Bean, this is my son Billy. "I'm Mitchie, and this is Shane." Shane, why did that name seem familiar. I felt like I had seen him before, but I couldn't place where. "How did you get here?" Mitchie asked. "I don't know, our boat just took us here." I said. Mitchie whispered something to Shane, who chuckled. "Where are we anyway?" I asked. "Only the best music camp ever, Camp Rock." Mitchie said. Once again, that name seemed familiar, but again I could not remember from where. "It's getting kind of late, do you need somewhere to stay tonight?" Shane asked. "If its not inconvenient." My Dad said. "Course not. I think the Melody cabin is still open. You can take that."

The cabin looked like any other camp cabin, except for the fact there were posters of any musician you could think of. But I was too tired from the insane journey I took today. "Did you have fun Billy Boy?" my dad asked. "Sure dad." I said, letting my head fall on the soft pillow. And with in seconds, I was asleep.

Waking up to bright sunlight, I yawned and checked my watch. It was 6:30. How was it 6:30 and so bright out? Well one thing was sure, I wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep. My Dad looked pretty knocked out, so I crept out of bed and out the squeaky screen door. I turned the bend hoping to head back towards the docks, and find "The Jelly Bean". Honestly, I only feel like myself when I'm at sea. I ended up by a clear patch of land with a large green stage facing me that said, "beach jam" on the front. The mess hall entrance was to the left. Coming out of the mess hall, were Mitchie, Shane and two other people I hadn't seen before. One was a boy with dark curly hair and shy brown eyes. The other was a girl wearing bright lime green pants, and a purple zebra shirt. Her hair was brown, with a reddish hue in it. I dashed behind the stage, not wanting them to see me. "Seriously, Mitch, you let total strangers stay here? That's almost as crazy as the time you sprayed whipped cream all over the tour bus." The zebra shirt girl said. "Come on Caitlyn," Shane said, identifying the zebra shirt girl as "Caitlyn". "We all know Mitchie is too nice, but one of the many things I love about her." He said, giving Mitchie a light kiss. I gagged. Back when my parents were together, (which I cant picture now because they want to rip each other limb from limb) I could never stand seeing them kiss. I just was never that kind of guy. But I guess it doesn't surprise me that Mitchie and Shane were together, though, once again, I felt like I knew that already. I was grateful that Caitlyn shared my feelings on the subject, seeing as she pretended to puke. "But in all seriousness, Mitchie, Caitlyn has a point. We don't know who the hell these people are or where they're from or really anything about them." The curly haired boy said. They had a point, I thought to myself. "I know Nate, but lets give it a try." Shane said. Nate, ugh another familiar name, I think he has something to do with Shane. "Shane, your just agreeing with Mitchie so you can get into her pants." Caitlyn said. Nate chuckled. "Shut up Nathaniel." Shane snapped. "On another note," Mitchie started, obviously trying to avoid the subject while continuing with her "nice girl" attitude, "where's Jason?" she asked. Now I felt ticked off. This was yet again another name that rang a bell, and I couldn't figure it out. "He said he was gonna climb a tree to go bird watching." Nate said. Feeling like the conversation regarding me was over, I crept out from my hiding place behind the stage and went to go find the docks.

It was 7:05 (A/N: Jonas pun intended.) when my dad found me. "Hey, Sport. Watcha doing down here?" He asked. I shrugged. "You know, just trying to figure life out. Stuff like that." My Dad nodded. Sitting down next to me, he said, "the sea is something wonderful. Ever since I was a kid I loved to come down here and pretend I was a wave. When I was in the navy, and practically lived on the ocean, I was so at ease. Do you ever feel like that?" He asked. I nodded. "All the time. There's something about the water that c alms me. Mom always says I'm too much like you. I don't think I'm 100% like you, but this is one thing that's concrete." My Dad smiled. We don't often have these heart to heart moments, but I'm glad we did. When we get home, things might be even better. A boy falling out of a tree ruined our moment. I assume that's Jason.

Mitchie, Shane, Nate, Caitlyn and Jason stood by while Dad and I prepared "The Jelly Bean" to continue our random journey. I glanced at our hosts. Glancing from Nate, to Jason, to Shane, and back and forth and back and forth again, I racked my brain to find the answer of who they were. And then it hit me. I made a mental note to check a teen magazine when I got back on the boat. "Ready to go Sport?" My Dad asked. I nodded. We thanked our hosts and got on the boat. "Bye!" Mitchie called. I waved back and ran to the galley and rummaged behind the couch. Flipping through the pages of "J-14" I found what I wanted. Nate, Shane and Jason, were the popular boy band (that I didn't really like), Connect 3. I sighed in relief. I had my answer, and now I could finish y crazy journey. "Where to next Billy?" my dad called. I smiled. "Wherever we go."

Blah blah blah. The story's not over, they end up in a bunch of other places and a real plot comes soon.


End file.
